smashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
SmashTV Presents: Jabroni - A Jerk Wars Story
SmashTV Presents: Jabroni - A Star Wars Story ''is an upcoming 2018 parody sci-fi action comedy film, the thirteenth installment of the SmashTV Presents series, and the first installment in the Jerk Wars Anthology series. It is a parody of the ''Star Wars ''anthology films, mainly ''Solo: A Star Wars Story, as well as Black Panther (2018). Directed by Fairly Odd Parents ''creator Butch Hartman and produced by Jerk Wars director Jeff Tremaine, the film will be released on December 25 2019 in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D formats. PLOT Set before the events of ''SmashTV Presents: Jerk Wars, the film focuses on a young Obi-Fawn Jabroni (Ansel Elgort) in his training in becoming a Jerk Warrior (Jedi Knight). CAST *Ansel Elgort as Obi-Fawn Jabroni, a vigilante who becomes a Jerk Warrior under the training of the higher Jerk Temple. **Topher Grace as Obi-Fawn Jabroni (older) **Nicolas Cantu as younger Obi-Fawn Jabroni *Nicolas Cage as Dark Creedgious, A dark magic wielder hoping to take the Kulonus (Coruscant) throne from Jabroni. **Collin Dean as younger Dark Creedgious *Emma Stone as Shira Pankake, A Jerk Warrior and Jabroni's love interest. *Abbi Jacobson as Jiboyna Milner, an alien Jerk Warrior and one of Jabroni's allies. *Jason Bateman as Mike "Ridge" Racer, a senator and former podracer who is also one of Jabroni's allies. *Tye Sheridan as Dekalik Hawthorne, a con artist Jerk Warrior and Jabroni's childhood friend. *McKenna Grace as Sali-Winn Jabroni, a young Kirkomon (Padawan) Jerk Warrior and Jabroni's younger sister who is skilled at weapons and costumes. *Jason Liles as Relikkse, a Polar Bear humanoid rival criminal and dark magic wielder who was once Jabroni's rival until becoming his ally after learning of his former master Creedgious's invasion. Liles provides motion capture and voice for the character. *Kiefer Sutherland as Tera-Fawn Jabroni, the high-ranking lead senator of Kulonus and Jabroni's father. *Sally Hawkins as Lucy-Fawn Jabroni, a high-ranking senator of Kulonus and Jabroni's mother. *Willem Dafoe as Master Zoroark Sheera, a legendary Jerk Master (Jedi Master) who was once Jabroni's trainer until his death at the hands of Creedgious. *Steve Carell as Siripod Jekk, A Jerk Master and Shira's trainer who is also one of the lead members of the current Jerk Council (Jedi Council) *Gary Oldman as Chancellor Norman Palbaloo, the chancellor of Kulonus who is secretly the dark magic master, Dark Plagueus. The role was originally played by Pete Postlethwaite in the first film, and by Alan Rickman in the sequel. *Chris Pratt as Qui-Gong Crimson, A Jerk Master and vigilante who becomes Jabroni's trainer following Zoroark's death. Pratt replaces Danny Masterson, who previously played the role in the first film. *Kari Wahlgren as Haruko Ukrong, A Jerk Master and vigilante who is also Qui-Gong's partner. *Johnny Knoxville as Master Yogurt, the most legendary and well-known Jerk Master and one of the lead members of the current Jerk Council. *Dee Bradley Baker as Zibbercanoo, an alien outcast who becomes Jabroni's friend. Bradley Baker provides motion capture and sound effects for the character. *Dwayne Johnson as Great Dark McCalister, a legendary dark magic wielder and Creedgious's father. *Grey Griffin as Tilhowne Zayn, an alien senator and Jiboyna's friend.